Half Baked
by Kristen Sharpe
Summary: A collection of short odds and ends featuring various characters. Canon pairings if and when any.
1. Exile

**Title:** Exile  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 18, 2004  
**E-mail:** kristenskatfyresightdotcom**  
Rating:** PG / K+  
**Warnings:** Implied typical Miroku behavior.  
**Summary:** A lonely figure ponders in the aftermath of the final battle with Naraku. Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Author's Note:** This is the product of writer's block and a profoundly weird mood.

* * *

Flames danced brightly against the deepening night. They stabbed at the sky hungrily, reaching out of a wasteland of the dead and dying. Hungrily, they devoured the bodies of those who had succumbed to mortality's inevitable pull. And, the living watched in silence.

It had been a day like no other. Despair had turned to triumph, triumph to an unsettling melancholy. Those who still breathed could claim victory. But, victory is a hollow, empty thing without those you most wanted at your side to celebrate it.

The flames' vermillion glow highlighting the planes of his face, a young monk stared into the impromptu funeral pyre.

_'After all we've been through… it comes to this.'_

He clenched his right hand into a fist. The hand felt strange now, exposed. He could barely remember the last time it had been unshackled by a concealing glove and a strand of binding prayer beads. It was some ten years ago, a lifetime at his age. Yet, here he stood, the gloves and beads discarded, his hand unmarred by a gaping void.

His curse was lifted at last. At last, he was free. Free to give up questing. Free to more openly pursue the only woman of all those he had asked that he had ever truly wanted to bear his children. Naraku was dead and, with his death, the terrible curse laid on the monk's family was broken.

But, at what cost?

He looked into the flames again. So many had died. So many with long lives ahead of them, futures cut short before they could be fully realized. So many that…

Bah, the blood loss from his injuries was making him lightheaded. It was only Naraku's hordes of mindless youkai burning after all.

"Kagome-sama, Sango!" Miroku wailed pleadingly, "Haven't I been out here long enough?" Setting his face at its most contrite, he turned to face the small, infinitely more cheerful campfire around which his friends sat. "It was only one little peek while I was giddy with joy at our victory! Surely, under the circumstances, it's excusable!"

"It wasn't 'one little peek'! You'll be sitting out there all night, you pervert!" Sango snapped. It might have just been the fireglow, but Miroku fancied her face was still tinted a rosy pink.

With a sigh, his gaze shifted toward Kagome, but the schoolgirl only paused in her ministrations of Inuyasha's battered but triumphant form long enough to give him a cold stare. Miroku looked away, shivering. His eyes darted back to Sango. He caught the taijiya in the middle of sneaking a glance at him. She looked away immediately.

Miroku smiled.

The taijiya's face was most definitely still pink. And, her mind was, however briefly, shifted away from the trauma of the last few days.

It was consolation enough for a few hours of the cold shoulder.

* * *

This was one of those stories that flowed beautifully right up until I realized it needed to end... and I had no idea how to do that. I discarded several choices before settling on what you see now, but I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with it. Suggestions welcomed. 


	2. Moment of Triumph

**Title:** Moment of Triumph  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 2, 2004  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G / K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Author's Note:** A more comical look at the same concept I used in "Retribution" that hit me as I was working on edits for "Retribution". This is also my first attempt at a 100 word fanfic. I'm a little rough yet, but I hope to try more eventually.

* * *

It was the worst possible outcome. Using one of his puppet decoys, Naraku had distracted Inuyasha, giving his real body time to get behind the hanyou. Kagome realized his intention an instant before it happened. Before she could cry out, the hanyou was gone, engulfed by Naraku. 

As the harsh laughter of the enemy they had fought so long and hard echoed across the clearing, Sango and Miroku stared in horror.

Amazingly, Kagome smiled.

Naraku had forgotten, or perhaps never known.

Smile still in place, the schoolgirl stepped in front of the monster and stated in a clear voice, "Osuwari."


	3. What She Wishes

**Title: **What She Wishes  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** March 6, 2005  
**Finished:** April 3, 2005  
**E-Mail: **kristenskatfyresightdotcom  
**Series:** Inuyasha  
**Genre:** Slight AU (alternate universe)/General  
**Rating:** G / K  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Author's Note:** I'll try not to give too much of a spoiler here and just say that this is how, had manga chapter 374 (and the events leading up to it) either not happened or happened differently, I imagined things would end for Kagura. It can't happen now, but I still needed to get this out of my head. This was another stab at a 100 word fanfic, but I only managed to get it down to around 150 words or so.

* * *

All her life she had only known the ghostly echo of a heart held captive far away. Now, Kagura clutched at her breast, shocked by the solid, visceral pulse of her own heart. A heart no longer controlled by Naraku. 

Her eyes swept over the battlefield, unseeing.

It was over.

Naraku was dead.

She was free.

Glazed eyes watched the other victors stand or be tended by comrades. After a moment, she found one silent figure standing at the clearing's edge. His indecipherable gaze settled on her as the little girl at his side sent her a brilliant smile.

"Is the pretty lady coming with us this time?" the child asked.

Kagura looked up to meet his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her a moment and then turned away.

"Do as you wish."

She was free, and she knew what she wished.


	4. Cheating

**Title: **Cheating  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date: **June 29, 2005  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.

* * *

She couldn't believe he was doing this to her again. But then, it should be no surprise. It was hardly the first time.

She was only kidding herself to think things would ever be any different.

It was like a habit he just couldn't kick.

And, she had had enough.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Inuyasha!" Kagome roared abruptly, slapping her hand down on the ground.

Every eye turned to the hanyou. Guilt was written all over his face.

After a long moment, Inuyasha carefully retrieved the cards he had been secreting away throughout the poker game.

* * *

I doubt Inuyasha would cheat at poker; he's usually so bluntly honest about everything… to the point of rudeness even. But, it worked for this ficlet. 


	5. One

**Title:** One  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 20, 2005  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Notes:** References manga chapter 391. 150 words.

* * *

At last it was in his possession. 

Sesshoumaru studied the battered blade of the untransformed Tessaiga with narrowed eyes. Claiming the blade for his own should have been more satisfying. Leave it to Inuyasha to taint even this long-awaited moment.

The hanyou had given his life to destroy that filth Naraku, saving his friends and forever denying Sesshoumaru the chance to defeat him personally. But, that was a small matter. Sesshoumaru had always suspected the hanyou would destroy himself.

No, what vexed Sesshoumaru now was the defiance he could feel leaking from the Tessaiga. The sword would not obey him, would not even transform in his hands. Its barrier had broken with the hanyou's death, but the sword remained useless to him.

Inuyasha had been more knowledgeable of his own sword than anyone had given him credit for.

When he said, "Tessaiga and I are one," he had not lied.


	6. Cycle

**Title:** Cycle  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** April 2, 2006  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Notes:** References Manga Vol. 10, Scroll 6, Viz edition.

---------------------------------------

"_Then the jewel… is playing its life over again._" -- Sango, Manga Vol. 10, Scroll 6, Viz edition.

"Midoriko!"

He hacked and climbed through the morass of slaughtered youkai, intent on his goal.

There. At the back of the cave, illuminated by a shaft of light streaming in from above.

He fought his way to the frozen form and then froze himself. With a curse that escaped his lips as a cry, he fell to his knees. His sword clattered beside him.

"_Midoriko!_"

Her mangled body hung above him, entombed forever in the mouth of the beast she had fought for seven long days.

"_Why?_" he screamed. "Why did you fight it alone?" His fists clenched against the stone floor. "Why did you say I betrayed you?"

Several feet away, lying in the heart's blood of his love, a jewel glittered in the darkness.


	7. Senescence

**Title:** Senescence  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** April 12, 2006  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.

---------------------------------------

She looked fragile, breakable. Mother wasn't supposed to look like that. Mother was supposed to be smiling as she bustled about their home, always busy.

Now, she was always tired. There was a hoarse rattle in her chest.

But, she still smiled. She smiled through her tears as she struggled to accept each offering her son brought.

Inuyasha knew she smiled for him. He did not know that she cried for him as well.

He was the only child in the village who still had the body of a ten year old boy as his mother died of old age.


	8. Disposable

**Title:** Disposable  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 6, 2006  
**Genre:** General  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Notes:** References manga chapter 475. Contains spoilers for the manga after the anime ending.

---------------------------------------

A breeze stirred the leaves and lifted her hair. Kanna turned her head.

"The wind… Kagura…?"

No. It was only her newest "brother". Kagura was gone. Byakuya was now Naraku's messenger. He filled Kagura's role, and he wore her face, remade in vaguely masculine planes.

Kanna felt a pang inside.

"It's time to open your mirror." That was Naraku's order.

And, she would obey. She would go. She would face Inuyasha and his friends.

If she died, Naraku would create another to replace her too. Perhaps a boy next time.

As Kagura had become the wind, she would become nothing.


	9. First Impressions

**Title:** First Impression  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 6, 2006  
**Genre:** General  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Notes:** I know a drabble should have a one word title, but nothing else wanted to work. So, this stays until I think of something better.

---------------------------------------

When Inuyasha was young, Sesshoumaru never wasted much thought on him. Through old acquaintances of their father, he learned that the hanyou had survived his tumultuous birth. Pity.

More information filtered in over the years. The woman his father had favored was dead; the hanyou still lived.

Finally, Sesshoumaru decided to see his unwanted sibling for himself.

They met on a dark forest path. From the moment he laid eyes on Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru hated him.

Of course, it probably had something to do with the fact that the first words Inuyasha ever spoke to him were, "Oi! Move, old hag!"


	10. Relativity

**Title:** Relativity  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December10, 2006  
**Genre:** General  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.

---------------------------------------

"_Isn't nearly five hundred years a long time?_"

I've been asked that question so many times over the years.

"_Won't you forget her in all that time?_"

No. I remember her scent now as clearly as the day she left. Her face isn't as clear, but I will know her when I see her.

No one seems to understand. They tell me I will hold the real girl up to a perfect memory and find her less than perfect.

They can't understand.

When your life is measured in centuries rather than decades, five hundred years isn't that long at all.


	11. Gratitude

**Title:** Gratitude  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 20, 2007  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Words:** 100

Toutousai watched Inuyasha and his friends as they faded into the distance. A newly polished Tessaiga rode at the hanyou's hip.

It had been a typical meeting. Inuyasha had appeared, demanded repairs for his sword, spouted threats, waved fists and, ultimately, insulted all of Toutousai's hard work. It was, all in all, typical of most of the swordsmith's visits with clients. Youkai were used to taking what they pleased when they pleased.

Only one had ever thanked him.

And, because the Inu no Taishou had never been stingy with his thanks, Toutousai would not be stingy in aiding his son.


	12. Theft

**Title:** Theft  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** February 16, 2007  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Notes:** References manga chapter 493, "Resonance". Possible spoilers.  
**Words:**100

---------------------------------------

"_How pitiful, Sesshoumaru, that your father did such an utterly cruel thing!_"

Shishinki didn't know why the Inu no Taishou had given his eldest son the incomplete Tenseiga. Perhaps the hanyou son was given Tessaiga out of pity. Perhaps it was a deliberate rejection of the elder son.

It didn't matter. The Inu no Taishou had stolen from him. And, now, as the meidou devoured him, it was enough to steal this much back.

Shishinki saw the hatred on Sesshoumaru's face and laughed as he hurtled into the abyss.

It was enough to steal any hope of the brothers' reconciliation.


	13. Benefits

**Title:** Benefits  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 26, 2007  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Notes:** The last few chapters of Bons Baiser's "After the BoneEater's Well" got this little drabble in my head.

---------------------------------------

"I don't get it."

Inuyasha let his eyes run over Sesshoumaru's plush penthouse office once more.

It had been a shock to find his brother alive and well in Kagome's time. It had been a greater shock to learn that Sesshoumaru now controlled both a vast merchant trade and the machinations of the hidden youkai society still in existence. Most surprising were the fully aware human agents loyal to the cold youkai.

"What don't you 'get'?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How do you get people to work for you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and rested a hand on the Tenseiga.

"With my health plan."

_--100 words_


	14. Self Preservation

**Title:** Self-Preservation  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 16, 2006  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Words:** 100

**Author's Note:** This is an older drabble that I'm finally posting here.

* * *

Miroku had always prided himself on his self-preservation skills.

He knew that discretion was the better part of valor, and he lived it. There was a time to stand and fight and a time to quietly, and quickly, remove oneself from the premises. Sometimes the province, if need.

It was ludicrous that Inuyasha had accused him of a lack in that particular area.

In reply, he merely smiled at the little group gathered around the campfire. "I happen to believe very strongly in self-preservation."

His hand found its way to a familiar place.

Feeling his touch, Sango's face darkened.

"Houshi-samaaaaaa!!"


	15. Lovestruck

**Title:** Lovestruck  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 20, 2005  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Words:** 100  
**Author's Note:** Another older drabble that I wasn't quite happy with at the time. But, with some recent tweaks, I think it's post-worthy.

* * *

**Lovestruck**

"So, when did you know?" Miroku looked at the wolf youkai sitting opposite him expectantly.

Kouga smirked in return and leaned forward. "When she hit me." He pointed to his left cheek. "Hard to find a girl with that kind of spirit." Looking to the side, his eyes grew distant as he smiled fondly at the memory.

"Ahhh." Miroku nodded sagely. He stared into the fire for a moment.

"So, what about you?"

The monk's face was a study in innocent confusion. "Eh?"

"When did _you_ know?" Kouga pressed, blue eyes intent.

Miroku smiled and replied, "When she hit me."


	16. Birth

**Title:** Birth  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** November 16, 2008  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Spoiler Warning:** Mild spoiler for the end of the manga.

* * *

"By the way, isn't it about time for your kid to be born?"

The question was rhetorical. Inuyasha already knew the answer.

When the twins were born, Miroku had intended to stay at Sango's side throughout the delivery. He managed it for the first ten minutes.

The thirty after that had given Inuyasha a whole new respect for Sango's abilities as he rescued Miroku from his seemingly possessed wife. Inuyasha still doubted that he had seen the full extent of her personal arsenal.

No, it was no secret why Miroku hadn't wanted to be present for his latest child's birth.

_--100 words_


	17. Impetus

**Title:** Impetus  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** February 16, 2010  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.  
**Author's Notes:** Inspired by episode 19 of "Inuyasha: The Final Act".

* * *

The wind taunted her with its quiet murmur as she moved to steal her first kiss from the unconscious form of the man she loved.

The wind eddied around her as she made her vow to end this battle once and for all.

The wind whispered wickedly in her ears as she prepared to sacrifice a child to accomplish her goal.

The wind was a nightmare she had ignored too long. The wind was her enemy. The wind was her strength.

The wind was always at her back from the moment she first heard its deadly mutterings. Driving her on.

_--100 words_


	18. Sentiment

**Title: **Sentiment  
**Author: **Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 22, 2010  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer: ** Inuyasha, the character and the series, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc., and Sunrise.

* * *

She had trusted him before she knew anything of his nature. Blindly, naively, she had never considered that he might harm her. And, for reasons he had never understood nor cared to examine, he had never sought to break that delusion.

Instead, he had revived her. He had provided for her. He had protected her.

Then, he had almost lost her.

And, when his mother questioned him, he found that he could not answer. He could not, _would_ not say that such an insignificant creature mattered to him.

But, at the same time, he could no longer deny it either.

_- 100 words_


End file.
